Our First Child
by Leddie-Forever-And-Always
Summary: Title pretty much says it all. Hope that you all enjoy! Please read and review!


Elliot Stabler and Olivia Benson are both recently new detectives for the NYPD and they recently have gotten engaged as well. To top that all off, Olivia just received more news. She is pregnant with her and Elliot's first child. She was elated and couldn't wait to tell Elliot about their baby.

Olivia just walked in the door of their apartment and was met with the aroma of Elliot's lasagna, Olivia's favorite food.

Elliot: Babe, is that you?

Olivia: Yeah!

Elliot walked out of the kitchen, pulled Olivia into his arms and kissed her.

Olivia: I need to talk to you after dinner.

Elliot: Okay? Is it good or bad news?

Olivia: Hopefully, good news.

Elliot nodded before walking back into the kitchen, pulling out the lasagna and setting it on the counter to cool.

 _ **About 10 Minutes Later**_

Olivia and Elliot both changed into comfortable clothes and were sitting at the table eating Elliot's lasagna and drinking some wine.

Elliot: So babe, what did you want to tell me?

Olivia: Well, I had my check up today, and I got some news.

Elliot: What news?

Olivia then placed an ultrasound picture on the table.

Olivia: Meet Baby Stabler.

Elliot: Oh my god, baby! That's fantastic!

Olivia: I'm 7 weeks along. So that means you knocked me up the night we got engaged.

Elliot laughed.

Elliot: So, when is our baby due then? Did the doctor tell you?

Olivia: Our baby is due on Christmas Day. Your favorite day of the year.

Elliot: I can't wait to meet our baby.

Olivia: Me either, El.

 _ **A Few Months Later**_

They decided to get married shortly after they had found out Olivia was pregnant and did two weeks later. Shortly after the wedding, the couple bought a townhouse to suit their small family with 3 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms. The home was located near both of their jobs and had great schools near by as well.

As the weeks progressed on, Olivia's stomach grew and grew. It was now nearing Christmas time, and they were anxiously counting down the days until they could meet the newest member of their family. Olivia was craving Mexican and Italian food all the time. Elliot waited on his wife, running out at all hours and getting her whatever she wanted. They had decided to wait until the birth to find out the sex of their baby and picked names out during the course of the pregnancy. So for their nursery, they had decided to paint it a light brown with neutral colors that could always be switched later on.

Olivia: El!

Elliot: What's wrong baby?

Olivia: I'm just so uncomfortable!

Elliot: Awe honey, why don't you lay down and I'll come and lay with you, okay?

Olivia nodded and got up with Elliot's help and waddled to the bedroom carefully getting into their bed. Elliot joined her shortly after she crawled in and got in behind her so he could rest his hands on her belly. Both fell asleep shortly after, with Elliot rubbing her belly.

 _ **Christmas Day**_

The couple were currently eating breakfast before opening their gifts. Elliot woken up earlier than his wife and slipped out of bed quietly, making a delicious breakfast for when she got up. A short while later, his wife waddled out and sat down at the table and dug into her food. After the couple was done eating, they moved into the living room and opened their gifts. Elliot had gotten a watch, while Olivia had gotten a blown up picture of them on their wedding day to hang on the mantle of their fireplace.

A few hours later as the pair were cuddled on the sofa, Olivia gotten up to go to the bathroom. While she was in there, her water suddenly broke.

Olivia: Elliot!

Elliot hurried to the yells of his pregnant wife.

Elliot: Baby, what is it!?

Olivia; My water broke. We need to get to the hospital, NOW!

Elliot: Baby, get your shoes on and your jacket while I grab the bag.

The pair separated to get what they needed before going to their vehicle and rushing to the hospital. When they arrived the nurses got Olivia into a room and told her that her doctor would be with her shortly.

As the hours passed on, Olivia's contractions were getting closer by the second. She was currently into her seventh hour of labor and only four centimeters dilated. However, Olivia was a trooper. She was easing slowly through her labor and resting as much as she could. Elliot had crawled into her bed with her a short while ago and was rubbing her back.

Elliot: Just breathe baby, our little one will be here soon.

Olivia nodded, and laid back against her husband.

Soon five more hours had passed and Olivia was in her twelfth hour of labor, and now eight centimeters dilated. Her doctor, , had told them it would be only a short matter of time before Olivia would start the delivery. Soon enough, it was an hour later and Olivia was finally dilated fully, and was moved to the delivery room.

Dr. Gellen: Sweetheart, I need you to push on your next contraction alright?

Olivia nodded and leaned back on Elliot's chest, and as soon as she felt her next contraction, she pushed. About a half hour later, at 11:52 p.m. on Christmas Day, the couple welcomed their son, Asher James Stabler. He weighed in at 8 lbs and 11 oz. Their precious Christmas bundle was 20 inches long, with full head of brown hair, and Elliot's piercing blue eyes.

The Stabler's couldn't be happier with their little family. What a perfect day Christmas would forever be, the day they welcomed their first child. Neither could wait to see what the next year would bring and see how Christmas day would go. They had only hoped that it would be just as amazing as this years.


End file.
